


His Little Hunter (Temporary Title)

by Japan_Anime777



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Badass Armin Arlert, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cock Tease, Eren is a leader and a badass, Eren is special, F/F, Horror, Hunter Armin Arlert, Hunter Mikasa Ackerman, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Short Eren Yeager, Slow Build, Suspense, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Furlan Church, Vampire Hange Zoë, Vampire Hunter Eren Yeager, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Isabel Magnolia, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Werewolf Annie, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mike Zacharias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japan_Anime777/pseuds/Japan_Anime777
Summary: No one told him that he'll lose his family. No one told him that'll face something so terrifying that he had to suck it up and get on with it. No one told him that he must be a hunter. No one could have ever tell or expected he would be a mate of a vampire leader.And as for Levi well he never expect his mate to be a hunter. His cute little hunter.





	1. The Day The Camp Had Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Just another story..

"Eren, I hope you understand that you're so much more than my son. You're a very special person that can make a difference in this world, not by money but by being who you are. I believe when that time comes you'll follow through to your calling, okay?" Carla looked down at her only son, the young brunette with tears in his jewel turquoise eyes. She softly wipes them away with a soft smile on her face. "Please don't cry my son things will get better."

"Mrs. Yeager hurry and get him on the train!" A man yelled.

"No, wait!" Young Eren tries to protest as his mother picked him up and handed him over to the conductor.

"Mom!"

Carla smiled at her young son as they flag the engineer to move. It brought tears to her eyes as she watches her son grip her hand, struggling and protesting that he wanted to stay with her. As her hand slips out of his the last thing she could tell her son is, "I love you, Eren."

That day is the final day that Eren could have his last memories with his own mom.

 

 

Eren shot up shaking like a leaf as dawn peaks through the close curtains. He groans at the sunlight telling him it's time to get to work. That day, when his mother had given him to the conductor is the day he had never forget. All the kids were forced to be on the train to New York where the Rose County would be at. From what Eren could have gathered, those beings were supernatural. One species lives in the day and other at night. It's what the adults (hunters) call vampires and werewolves.

The hunters say that they were down in size almost to extinction but they got proven wrong by the two supernatural beings. It seems like they mostly been hiding out and building up an army enough to take down Maria County. To their prediction or information they could gather, the vampires and werewolves decided to team up together to take humanity down. The hunters believe they gotten smarter through the years as one species take down in the day and the other at night. It's a deadly combination for the hunters. Especially for those who are starting out.

"Eren?" He heard Mikasa call him behind the door.

"I'm coming, Mikasa. Just let me grab my clothes and I'll be at the showers," Eren said with a heavy sigh as he heard her footsteps walking away. He quickly grabs his black and red uniform around and exits his room.

It's mandatory that all youngster is to be up bright and early for training. This is for anyone 13 or up basically all teenager anyone younger than had to be in school and learn about the importance of the species. To Eren, it's a strange system to go by but it seems to be proven useful in a way.

"Eren!"

Eren looked behind him finding his short blond haired friend rushing to be by his side. He gave a slight smile at him. "Hey, Armin ready for training?"

"I have been for 10 years." Armin smug at Eren.

He gave a chuckle. "Yeah, keep that pride down for a while. You don't want Chief Shadis to see that you're proud of something." 

"You talk about old man buzz kill?" Eren felt an arm around his shoulders and a body slightly being pushed on top of him.

"Hey, Connie." Armin looked at the shaved head teen. "You heading to the showers?"

"Yep!" Connie exclaimed pushing past them. "Just remember to not drop the soap!"

Eren shook his head as Armin laugh at the humor. He knows it's a joke but he felt like it's more of a sexual joke than a humor one or just maybe his teen hormones make it seems that way. He wasn't sure anymore and too tired to even think about it. That was before he got a rude awaking of being shoved to the side. He watches as red brunette with a potato in her hand, running down the hallway having two guards chasing after her.

 _This is going to be a long morning_ Eren thought with a grunt.

**_____________________________**

 

After the showers and breakfast, it's basically time for training. Eren got to partner up with Reiner once again, he wonders if Chief Shadis is trying to tease or does he like seeing Reiner getting his ass kick multiple times.

"Another round of training together," Eren smirk at Reiner.

"Don't be flatter Yeager I ask to be your partner again," Reiner glared.

He gave snort at Reiner. "Just admit you hate being beaten."

  
"Your pride is going to bite-"

"Eren, Reiner! Enough talk training is starting!" They heard a raspy voice yell.

Eren looked around as everyone was brawling against each other. He only got caught off guard for a moment before he senses something coming at him. Eren quickly dodges the punch. In his defense, his knee collides into Reiner's stomach then landed a punch straight to the jaw after. He watches as the tall blond get knocked down to the ground.

"Trying to take advantage of me?"

"I was merely testing to see if you were paying attention," Reiner smirk, wiping off his bloody lip.

"Or trying to get the upper hand." Eren pointed out.

"True," The blond admits as he did a kick back stand. Eren could tell this wasn't going to end until the blond in front of him gets his pride back. "Alright, don't hold back."

"I wasn't planning to,"

The fight for them had only begun but got interrupted by the sound of the alarm. All the teens looked at the gate as the hunters came bustling in. They all seem in a panic, if Eren can remember from yesterday they went out on an expedition to see if there were more survivors northwest of them. It was when word spread that the creatures had taken down another County but they never gave up the name of it.

"The Werewolves ambush us and there are no survivors. Not only that they're coming this way to the camp, they're only 20 minutes away sir, we did our best to hold them off but we lost many soldiers in the end." The hunter explained. "What are your orders?"

"Round up the young ones and take them away." Chief Shadis order. "And take the other teens half of the teens too. At least be quick of sorting out of who can stay and who can't. We only  
have 20-"

There were screams and shot being fired. Eren quickly glances his head towards the commotion. He watches as a giant fur beast pounce onto a female soldier, she screams as it torn through her flesh like an vicious animal. While all the other soldiers were stunned in horror not going to her desperate cries for help the beast had finally had its fun on one soldier before it killed her off and looked at everyone else with an angry expression that's easily mistaken for hunger.

"Everyone quickly and gets the kids out, the rest you hurry and fight!" Shadis barked out orders.

It's utter chaos as Eren stood and watch like he's in a trance.

"Eren!" A voice snapped him out of it.

He looked over seeing Mikasa throwing him a gun holster. Eren caught it as he pulled out the gun and shot a single bullet into the wolf's head that was close to attacking him. The adrenaline feeling filled through his veins as he shot any wolves that try to get close to him or his friends while he made his way.

"What should we do?" Eren asked his friends.

"Help with getting the kids out of here," Armin suggested.

"Right! Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Connie, and Jean you're with me the rest of you should watch our backs or help any soldier in need." Eren gave orders, he saw that Shadis is too busy trying to get the wolves down.

Everyone nodded at Eren orders. They all waited for the right action before they split up for a few moments while the six teenage hunters go to help out the other hunters to get the young kids safely into the vehicles the other's help taking the nasty creatures down.

Everything runs so smoothly and had almost everyone out of the camp. Eren had stopped midway of climbing on the bus. "Shadis, we need Shadis."

"Eren wait!" Armin yelled.

It was too late, Eren ran quickly back into the camp. He looked around trying to find the chief somewhere around the sea of bodies. He then heard a howl mix with a gunshot. Eren quickly ran to the source of it finding a dead wolf and Shadis on his knees.

"Sir!" He quickly went by his Chief side. Eren grabbed the old man's shoulders.

"Eren you should be leaving with the others," the bald head man glared. "You're putting yourself and the others in danger, LEAVE NOW!"

Eren only flinches a little even though he got used to shadis yelling, it's still as harsh as the day they met. "I'm not leaving you, sir, you're part of the team and we still need our chief."

Shadis could respect the loyalty that Eren has but the man shook his head. "No, you must leave I will fight like my life has depended on it."

"But sir-"

"Don't argue Yeager. Tell them to take you all to Dot Pixis, he's west from this place and his town is mostly underground. You'll learn about vampires and more his hunter's techniques now I acquire you to go."

Eren looked around as more wolves came in while he's being shoved by the Chief. He watches the old man get up and move away from Eren drawing all the attention on him. He frowned when he realized he had nothing he could do to change the bald man's mind. Eren quickly got up and ran back to the bus only having to shoot a few wolves that got in his way.

To his luck, they were still there and were holding off the wolves.

"Eren get on!" Jean yelled.

Eren wasted no time of getting on the bus but he stopped himself and looked at the female driver, Nanaba. "Shadis wants us and the others to go to Dot Pixis town, it's his order."

Nanaba stared at Eren for a while then nodded at him. She quickly contacts the others whilst Eren helps out the group before the bus finally drove away from the scene.

"You weren't able to convince him were you?" Armin asked.

"No," Eren sighed sadly sitting down in a seat next to Mikasa.

"But we are going to Chief Pixis town. We're going to learn about the vampire's and new techniques apparently his is  
underground."

"That's safe," Armin added.

"Yes for how long though?"

"What are you saying Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"What I'm saying, what if this whole thing was a plan in a way. I mean we were in the middle of nowhere and they said it for themselves for over 50 plus years, they have never got sought out so quickly. Someone had to have told them or at least gave us up." Eren informed.

"Why would anyone do that?" Connie question.

"The only way is that the person could be one of them. It's the only explanation."

"Or they could have someone they love to capture and threaten to give away our camp," Sasha interject.

"If that's the case then we should at least tell Chief Pixis our theories so we can be prepared for what happens next. This only the beginning of becoming young hunters in our lives and Chief Shadis said we should always be prepared but we weren't. If we're going to be in a new town  
then we should be prepared for what happens next."

Everyone was surprised by Eren's leadership and act. Normally it was Mikasa who gave out the orders of the group on what they should do even she remains quiet agreeing to what Eren had said.

"You heard Eren, let's do this for the Training Corps." Mikasa places a fist over her heart.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed and had done the same.

Eren could only smile. He was only doing this for his mother and friends, to him, this was nothing but a revenge on what those creatures had taken away from him. Plus his mom said he should make difference in this world, he felt bad that his mom thought it would just be only his county that would be attacked, and his mom would watch him from heaven to see that he's still being himself. That's not the case now, he's a hunter now and will forever be until the creatures understand that their time is over and the humans rule this world with all faith and self confidence that Eren could feel. It seems like nothing could go wrong.

However, fate had another idea for the six young teens as the bus tire blew out.


	2. Side Of The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going back and forth between Eren's group and Armin's group so like a weird chapter.
> 
> Eren is needing to get a new spare tire while Armin's group has an unexpected surprise.

Eren huffed and threw the lug wrench to the side. He got annoyed as his friends all stand behind looking at him for clues of what they should do. They couldn't radio the other grpups because they already made it to Chief Pixis town already. Eren guesses the head start that they given the others and the order from Chief Shadis help them make it to the town safely. In deep thought, Eren sighs and look at the other teens.

"We're going have to find a new spare tire." He announced. "Which means that we'll have to split up. Three of us should stay here and watch over the young ones while others go hunting for it. I, Mikasa, and Sasha will go out and search for the spare. Armin, Jean, Connie stay here and looked after the young ones, I suggest you build a barrier to keep the wolves and vampires away if we come back at night."

"Why have Sasha go instead of Armin?" Jean asks, he always knew the three were an inseparable pair.

"Have you seen how fast Sasha can run?" Eren chuckle. "I know if I and Mikasa both get stuck in a corner or if something goes wrong. Sasha can run here and let you guys know even if you have to keep on with a flat tire. It'll be best that the rest of you and the young ones are to remain safe. Plus, Armin is smart about building a barrier with scraps and having plans."

Jean couldn't really argue with that instead he just nodded. "Well since you're the captain of the team lets hurry and do this."

Eren nodded then he walked over to the open school bus doors. "Nanaba, I need three guns. I, Mikasa, and Sasha are heading out to find another spare tire since the one spare tire you have is flat. Jean, Armin, and Connie will stay here. We'll try to come back before dark."

Nanaba nodded grabbing three guns out of the bag then handed over to Eren before she fully could give them away, she looked Eren in the eyes. "There's a school two miles from here. You should be able to make it with plenty of daylight left. Please Eren, come back safely."

It's easy to see her concern in her eyes and the young children eyes on him. He'll have no choice but to promise them that they'll return back to them. "I promise we'll come back safely." He gently took the guns out of her hands then handed the other two guns to Mikasa and Sasha. "Alright, let's go."

"Come back safe you three, we don't need to lose any more of our own," Armin said concern.

"Don't worry Armin," Mikasa spoke softly. "We'll come back with a new tire. Nanaba says the school is two miles away if we get there quick enough then we can come back before it hits dark."

It's a simple plan that they thought of grab the tire and leave. The only thing that could stand in their way is the werewolves. Eren knew the plan sounds easier than it could possibly be done but he had the confidence that they could beat the sundown. As Eren could tell it's only around 2 or 2:30 in the afternoon plenty of time of getting there and back.

"Alright," he looks at the two girls. "Let's go."

**_____________________________**

Its a long journey for the three teens with the sun beating down on them it almost made it impossible for continuing on in the hot heat. However, they were able to make around 4 from the looks of the sun. They had no run ins with the werewolves and they pray that it would stay that way. As they walked to the entrance of the school gate and saw rows of school buses that were just sitting there.

Eren had turned to his other companions. "Let's go over the plan again. Find a good tire for our bus and leave, this the get in and get out mission. We also need to be on our feet just because we didn't run into any werewolves on the way here doesn't mean they still could be lurking so let's do this quick, okay?"

The two girls nodded in agreement. As the three of them push the, already, unlock bent up gate open. They also took out their guns to be prepared for anything that comes at them. Eren quickly made a rush to the side school building then appeared around the corner finding no sight of any wolves. He gave a signal to the other girls to come over while he moved forward once he felt Mikasa hand on his shoulder.

The quietness of the school made it much more intense as only the sounds of birds flying around trying to find food for themselves. Eren breath had a hitch as he moves quietly behind the bus before looking back at the other two. "Let's split up, it's best if we find a tire quickly. If you get trouble yell Freedom but if you believe that you find a good tire do two loud bangs."

"Won't the werewolves hear the bangs?"

"Well consider how much nature and the birds are acting. We should be fine plus we aren't using our guns or beeping the bus horns either. It'll be better with a bang on the school bus but if a werewolf does hear it. It'll be just one and not a whole group. They can be smart but I think there's always a dumb one in the pack that would make a mistake." Eren concluded.

"O-Okay, I trust you on this," Sasha said, hesitantly. She wasn't really too sure about Eren's plan on splitting up. She felt in her own opinion that they should stay together but since Eren is the leader she couldn't argue too much about it.

"Sasha just trust me on this if you feel comfortable stick with Mikasa if you like either way it'll be faster if we split up."

Eren watches her eyes shift like her mind was deciding on her decision it was only 2 minutes later she had nodded at Eren's suggestion. "Great, now let's hurry."

**_____________________________**

Meanwhile, Armin, Jean, and Connie gathering wood and using knives to carve them into spikes even though this wouldn't be enough for the wolves but he believes this would help if the vampires come along if Eren's group doesn't make it back before dark hits. They also have silver bullets for the wolves so it wouldn't be to bad for them.

"Alright let's go back," Armin suggested picking up the vines and the spike wood. "I think we have enough for our barrier."

Jean and Connie nodded before they heard a howl. They frowned at the sound as they quickly drop everything and ran to the bus. They notice a pack of wolves scratching and clawing at the bus even shaking it trying to tip it over.

Armin took out his gun and shot at them killing a few off. It's enough that it caught the wolves attention on the three teens. They growled in anger as they went after them.

"I hate these things," Jean groan as he helps with the fight.

**_____________________________**

Eren could hear the gunshots all the way from school as he finishes taking off the last bolt from the tire. "Armin and them are in trouble."

"How do you know?" Sasha asked helping to pull off the tire.

"Can you not hear the gunshots?"

"No Eren," Mikasa answered once they finally got the tire off the school bus.

Eren frown to himself. How could he hear the gunshots and they can't? It's a question that he'll have to figure out himself later as he looks at the other two. "Everyone is in trouble, I have a gut feeling at this so let's hurry and get back."

Mikasa and Sasha look at each other for the moment and back at Eren. They both agree on what he said and hurried back to the bus with the tire in hand.

**_____________________________**

"Armin, how long can we hold these off?!" Jean yelled as he dodges another wolf.

"Until Eren and his group comes back!" Armin respond.

Jean grunted as he hopes they come back quickly he doesn't know how long until they can hold off these wolves. He's almost out of bullets too and they were deep in the woods, well, not too deep just enough that they could see the bus. Jean felt his gun got knock out of his hands and he got to push to the ground.

"Jean!" Connie and Armin yelled in unison. They couldn't really rush over a to him since they battling a couple of wolves.

Jean crawled back as he knew this was the end as the furry beast crawled towards him. It growled showing its yellow bloody teeth in hunger. Jean gulp and closes his eyes this is the end of him at least he could die for something that he knew he would be remembered. As he waited for the moment for the beast to come and tear through his flesh. That moment never came as it's replaced by the sound of a gun shot.

Jean open his eyes finding the beast dead on the ground and Eren standing there. Mikasa and Sasha took down the other beasts that were on Connie and Armin. He felt relief wave through him as he lay on the ground feeling a new perspective of life laid on him.

Eren walked over and held out his hand. "Hey, no time to lazy around now." He said, grabbing Jean's arm and pulling him up then handed Jean's gun back. "It's only six and we still need to put on the new tire then get going."

"Right," Jean gave a breathy chuckle. He was basically happy to be alive because of Eren even though they do call each other names. It always seems like Eren had everyone up on their feet ready for the next task.

And he did, Eren had them help put on the new tire. They all put everything away and got back on the bus. Nanaba had already got the kids to calm down from the scary event. A few were asleep before she got back into her seat starting up the bus again.

Eren watch as the evening sun faded in the horizon letting the moon take her place to shine. It's so beautiful how the night look even the most beautiful things can be deadly. And Eren knew this is going to be a difficult task at night if they weren't careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah weird chapter I know but thought it would be interesting. So I hope you like this strange chapter and I'll have more in the next one, keep on with the reviews and I'll see you next time!
> 
> -Japan <3


	3. New In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets to the new town, first training in the morning next thing he knows gets a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay!

Eren couldn't really sleep like the others. His mind kept him awake and alert for any wolves or vampires that could attack them. He did notice that Nanaba looks really tire that's when he decided to trade her seats for her to sleep.

Nanaba said they were only two miles away and that he'll have to signal the hunters with high beams to let them know it's them. _Easy enough_ Eren thought taking her place. The ride didn't seem too bad the road looks empty. It's a straight clear shot for Eren but yet he wonders in the early day he heard the gunshot while Mikasa and Sasha didn't. It did confuse him for a while but he shook it off as he saw the hunters.

Eren followed the instructions by flashing the high beams then letting the two hunters look on the bus. They saw nothing but sleeping kids and Nanaba as well.

"We'll take over um,"

"Eren." He stated as he got up from the seat after placing the bus in park.

"Eren," the hunter nodded in respect. "I'm assuming that you're from Chief Shadis part right?"

"Yes, sir. We had a bit of trouble including the bus had a flat tire, we would have gotten here sooner but things didn't really turn out quite as plan." Eren rambled.

The hunter laughed quietly. "Don't worry young boy, you made it safely that's what matters right?"

Eren nodded. It's easy for Eren to agree rather than explain the whole kids almost got eaten by wolves story. He felt a little better as the hunters told them that they'll get everyone off the bus quietly. As for Eren he just followed them down to the underground. He felt like a nervous wreck when entering the new town, however, Eren finds out that Shadis wasn't kidding when Pixis's town is underground, it really is. Well, it was more like a dorm underground with modern day houses.

There were hunters walking around with swords or crossbows while Eren had his gun at his side. He wonders what the weapons were made with that could potentially kill vampires.

"Is something up Eren?"

He looked at the hunter next to him. "Yeah, two things, who are you? and why are a few of the hunters have crossbows and swords?"

"The name is Thomas and the reason is they're for the werewolves basically. We do have members that were already trained by Shadis himself and to see more of his hunters coming here makes it even better." Thomas smiled. "We have been needing more werewolf hunters and we're happy that we had gotten more."

Eren stared at Thomas for a while. He knew that Thomas didn't get the news yet or Pixis has never told them but he didn't want to ruin the moment and implied a fake smile. "Yeah, Chief Pixis and all of you are very fortunate. So what do you use to kill the vampires?"

"We have U.V light bullets," the redhead looked at him. "I'm sure you'll all learn that when you go into training. But, I suggest you get some rest it looks like you had a bad day."

"Tell me about it," Eren mumble as they stop in front of a two story house.

"Your room is 214," Thomas handed him a key. "I think they had food made and in your refrigerator. There's a microwave in your room as well. Eat up, shower, and rest because I think training starts for you newbies tomorrow."

"Alright," the brunette sighed taking the keys. Every day is a training day, he doesn't really mind it but he could hope he could get a break in his time.

As Eren made it to his room, he notices that the room is dark. He turns on the lights as he could finally get a full view. The whole room had the color dark green paint and had brown curtains giving it like an earthy tone. It seems like there were curtains on the wall to hiding something behind it. He walked over and pull them back revealing two different color wings. One dark blue and the other silver, below it had the words **Wings of Freedom.**

It made him curious as to why this would be cover then he shrugged it off. Eren got himself ready for bed and had a full stomach of dinner. He turns off the lights then went to bed finally getting that peaceful sleep he has been wanting.

**_____________________________**

The morning came too soon for Eren. He heard a knock at his door causing him to groan and rolled over on his bed. Eren didn't really feel like getting up from the comfort of his own bed.

"Eren, you need to get up." He heard Thomas voice. "Everyone is having breakfast downstairs and training starts at 8 sharp."

Eren gave a grunt as he got up. He really didn't want to go to training but he did say that he and his friends should be prepared for any surprises. He gave a heavy sigh and open the door while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head," Thomas teased then handed him his new uniforms. "Hurry up and get dressed you don't want to miss breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah," Eren wave off then close the door. He felt grumpy that his sleep got ruin but it's all for a cause.

It took Eren a while to put on the uniforms. For one they were all black with a long duster coat and leather gloves. His jeans clung to his legs like leggings and to top it off the black shirt tucked neatly into his jeans. Then he put on his new boots that fit just right.

"Why all black?" Eren wonders while he left out of his room; went downstairs into the dining room. He saw a bunch of other teenagers that he never recognizes except for one.

"Hey Armin," Eren sat down next to him.

"Eren," Armin jump a little in surprise. "Hey, everyone got worried that you weren't on the bus."

"Well a hunter by the name of Thomas, he and I were talking. He actually shows me the entrance to get in and out of this place. Then he took me here to my room."

"Well I'm glad to see you safe," the short haired blond smiled. "So did they tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" Eren asks swallowing his food down.

"They say we're going to be learning 3D gear maneuver. It's supposed to help us move around quicker when we get into towns at night."

"Sounds awesome, when do we start?"

"After breakfast."

  
**_____________________________**

Training is harder than Eren expected. They were special techniques that you have to go through when being a vampire hunter. The main one is having an upper hand to the fight. If you get thrown off guard just for a second it's game over. The only thing that's easy for Eren is the 3D gear maneuver. He had that nailed perfectly but when it comes to fighting the same ways of a vampire hunter he basically failed at that.

Eren groaned as he got his ass kicked once again. He gave a huff as he grabs Thomas hand to be pulled off the ground.

"It's okay Eren," Thomas said. "No one would tell this would be easy for you to catch on. It does take the time to your training at Shadis, how long did that take?"

"About a good solid 4 years," Eren answered.

"Wow, he must have been teaching you a lot."

The brunette could only nod. Each day was a new day of training over at Shadis camp and not that he's gone and Chief Pixis is basically the only hunter family group. This means that they couldn't really mess with anything.

"Okay, let's go another round," Eren stated.

"You sure?" Thomas raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." Eren saw how Thomas moves so maybe he could use them to his advantage.

Before they could go back on training. A tall old man came in, he had his hands behind his back and look at all the training hunters. He seems serious about something which causes the training area and everyone stops what they were doing. Everyone did a salute with their right fist over their hearts and their left arm behind their backs. Eren quickly did the same then realize the old man he's saluting is Chief Pixis himself.

"I need you both to come with me," the bald head old man order.

"Yes sir," Thomas said following right behind the Chief with Eren in tow.

Eren couldn't help but wonder what Chief Pixis has a plan for them. _Why does he need me and Thomas? What about the others?_ Eren wonder. He knows that he has a different schedule but he doesn't know if Chief Pixis call them too or not. Only one way to find out Eren he thought to himself.

**_____________________________**

As Eren walks into Chief Pixis, he saw Mikasa and Armin there but no Jean, Connie, and Sasha. He frowned at that as he goes and stands next to his friends.

"Chief, why did you call us here?" Thomas asks.

"There's a town a mile from here are sending help signals. I need you to go there and get those people out." Chief Pixis explained.

"To be fair sir, those three are still in training. This is their first day being here and you want to send them out for a mission?"

Eren couldn't lie but he did agree with Thomas on this one. They only know a few things about vampires and rarely trained of how to fight. The only thing they can be good is taking down werewolves and using the 3D gear maneuver.

"That is why I'm sending more vampire hunters out with you. Nanaba told me how capable these three are fighting against the wolves. I think it's to our advantage to have these three helping out on the mission." The bald man concluded.

Thomas became quiet for a while. Eren notices that he's fighting back more words to say before nodded. "If that's your wish Chief we'll do our best to bring those innocent people back."

"That's good my boy."

**____________________________**

_**Later that night...** _

 

Eren shot across the sky looking for the survivors. He had Bluetooth earpiece that he could communicate with the others. He couldn't find anything as he landed on the roof.

"I can't find any survivors," Eren said.

"Me either," He heard Mikasa.

"Nothing over where I am," Armin voice came through.

"Keep looking Chief Pixis says they should be in an alleyway waiting. He even told them to flash their lights of the see us." Thomas explain.

Eren sighed as he pulls the trigger and a wire came flying out. It attaches itself to a surface before he pulled the second trigger having him launch towards it. He kept going until he saw a black hair figure went by him it was for a second he thought it was Mikasa.

"Mikasa, did you go by me?" He asks.

"No, why?"

Eren frowned as looked in front of him and saw nothing but when he looked behind him. It's a huge mistake on his part. "We got intruders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this third chapter if you know what's going to happen next you could be right about it. So leave kudos and comments because the next chapter is going to be a wild ride. And I'm going to sit here and drink my dukin dounts coffee and watch Netflix lol see ya in the next chapter!
> 
> -Japan <3


	4. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets him and a surprise near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter!

Mikasa and Armin recruited by Eren side. He almost got hit by the intruders as he dodges missing their attack on him.

“We need to get them off of us,” Eren said looking behind him. “Armin you go left, Mikasa goes right. I'll go straight. We can lose them in the woods then meet back up to Thomas. On my mark.”

Eren waited until they reach the bell tower. “Now!”

As the three teens split their ways. Eren heart began to beat fast. He knew he felt scared but he had no time for emotion as he swung side to side missing the trees before he made a hard right.

His breath hitch as they went by him. Eren stand on the tree branch watching them looking for him while he headed back to Thomas. He felt a little safe that's until he felt the air knock out of his lungs and his back scrap against a roof.

“So I finally caught a brat,” a voice said flatly.

Eren back burn as he slowly tries to get up until a boot pushed him back down. He looked up at the figure and his eyes widen. A tall man about 5’11 with a pale blemish (stoic) face with thin black eyebrows. His hair style like the military with undercut except his hair is parted down the middle. But what brought out most of his features is his silver eyes with a hint of blue.

“You know it's not nice to stare, brat.” The raven growled.

“Oh, I'm sorry I just can't get over how ugly your face is.” Eren snapped. He knew that is a lie, in fact, Eren thought this man is beautiful.

However, the taller man didn't like his comment and kicked him right in the side causing Eren to grunt.

“Levi!” A more feminine voice shouted. It caught the tall raven attention making Eren look over.

"What do you want shitty glasses?" The raven or Levi asks in annoyance.

"We lost the other two hunters. It seems like they had disappeared and possibly gone back to the base." The woman explains. She had glasses on as Eren figure out the reason for Levi call her that, however her face seem serious with her bangs hung the side of her face. As the moon light shine, he notices that her hair color is more of a dark chestnut color.

Eren looks between the two as he wonders what kind of relationship they had. Before he could figure out more people had come around causing Levi to ask.

"I guess we need to bring them out," Levi looked down as the brunette under him. "And we'll use the brat to get them out."

The brunette glared at Levi. "In. Your. Dreams."

"I don't think you have much of a choice,"

"And I don't think you have much time to live." Eren bark back. He notices that Thomas came up fast behind them as he threw a smoke bomb to catch them off guard. Eren took that chance and kick Levi in the back of the leg at the same time pushing him off.

He quickly got up then ran; jumping right over the edge and maneuver himself out of there. Thomas took the lead as he shows the way back to his friends. Eren felt happy that he saw his friends waiting there for him as he landed on the ground. Mikasa is the first one to give him a hug as she felt happy he's alive.

"That was close," Thomas stated. "It seems like it was a trap all along."

"Maybe or maybe there were really people that need help but Levi and his group kill them off." Eren pulled away from the hug. "Whatever the case we need to leave. I'm not sure how long that smoke bomb of yours hold them off but we need to get out of here."

"Don't worry Eren," Thomas smirk. "That smoke bomb also messes up with their senses too. So we have plenty of time to get back to the base."

"And what about the other hunters?" Armin ask.

"Don't worry I told them to stay where they were. I didn't want them to go off and attract more of the attention on them too. It's best to keep it at a minimum rather than having everyone getting hurt."

The three teens nodded. This night felt like a rush for them but for Eren, he felt like it's a beginning for him. He got curious about the raven haired guy name Levi. It felt like he knew him somehow but didn't get why.

**________________________________**

 

After a long journey, Eren retreated back to his room while Thomas and the other hunters went to tell Chief Pixis the news. He told Mikasa and Armin that he'll be fine. Even though he and Armin are both in the same house together. Eren felt like he needed to be alone for a while.

He gave a heavy sigh as he sat on his bed with his fingers running through his hair. Eren's thoughts invaded his mind as he tries to figure out the raven man. Then he looked at the painting of the wings and gripped the curtain pulling them down. Eren caught the whole view of it also notice that there were names on the wings.

Eren only read them out loud. "Petra, Hange, Erwin, Isabel, Farlan, Mike, and" he went quiet for a while. " ** _Levi._** "

 

**________________________________**

He trashes the place and almost punches the wall. He couldn't believe the little brunette brat slip from right under him. He never let someone slip right past him. The raven groaned as he sat back in his chair staring up at the ceiling. For the first time, he actually felt a connection to the young brat. He couldn't understand why but he did.

It was that moment when he had him pin down that he felt like he should comfort the human. And it disgusted him, that is the only reason why he never like humans. It's because of the emotions and feeling they have. Levi is never like that, well not anymore. He could barely call his moments as a human they all had faded away which is why he has been trying to regain them to remember the hidden base but all the hunters were too loyal to Chief Pixis.

"Levi," he heard a knock follow by a feminine voice talking. He knew it's Petra no doubt, she's the only girl with a soft voice in his group.

"What?" He growled harshly.

"Erwin wants to speak with you," Petra said.

"Well tell fucking eyebrows I'm not in the damn mood. I have plans to makeup and I don't need anyone disturbing me."

"Y-Yes sir,"

Levi sigh at the sound of the footsteps walking away. He really wasn't going to make up plans to find out more of the brunette he had met and why he's so damn attracted to him. For the only Vrykolakas could only know this since he created this vampiric world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, Levi met Eren and Eren kind of kick his ass lol. Stay tune for what is next laters everyone! 
> 
> -Japan <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. You have to tell me if I should continue and this story came through my mind so sorry if it's bad, but I was thinking about a story that had action, suspense, horror, and something with supernatural so yeah it came to this. Well I do hope like this if not oh well, so I'll see you in another story. Love ya all
> 
> -Japan <3


End file.
